


You're my brother and I love you but this is a gold blackmailing oportunity

by WOOZIs DARLING (Zinna92)



Series: I walked in on my brother [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pretty much what is happening, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/WOOZIs%20DARLING
Summary: Sometimes a blackmail opportunity is too good to be true.





	You're my brother and I love you but this is a gold blackmailing oportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I know Wonwoo has a brother I don't actually know which is his name but pretty much all this brothers are made up for the sake of this.
> 
> Forgive me to be this kind of woman. I do not know what is happening to me lately so I'm reading and writing this for my sake.
> 
> I want to thank the lovely Ale who has been helping me with this stuff also, making me having mental breakdowns because all the prompts and the ideas, my brain is almost frying.

For Wonwoo’s little brother, Wonwoo have always been perfect. His parents loved him because he was an ace at school, was handsome, polite and overall what they called a gentleman, if Woojin was honest, he loved him but it drive him crazy all the praise Wonwoo got. The handsome and perfect man, the girls called him most of the time and it was tiresome when they saw Wonwoo when the older -and good man- went for him at school. Woojin loved Wonwoo as much as the older loved him. That day Woojin skipped the club activities -half of them because they were bickering and Woojin wasn’t made for that- and went straight to home, he was tired, stressed and he just wanted a nice hot bath and sleep in his bed as much as he could. He craved his bed, his sleep. 

Woojin opened the door and was welcomed by silence. He took the shoes and sighed, he liked it. He liked to be alone in their big house. Yet when he was climbing the stairs, he heard muffled sounds. Gasps and pants and at the end of everything he heard moans. The only one who could be at home it had to be Wonwoo. The righteous man doing something  _ not so  _ righteous. He kept walking slowly, to caught his brother in the act. He smiled to himself, how red Wonwoo would become when he walked into his room and find him masturbating at some ugly ass porn -or any porn overall- because that wasn’t something Wonwoo would do -or that he could do but he was too shy to actually do it- and it would be fun.

The cracking sound of the door was unheard by Wonwoo as he was lost on his thoughts and on the pleasure, the same sound muttered Wonwoo’s voice as he moaned Mingyu’s name, panting a little afterwards.

“More please,” Wonwoo panted. “Faster.”

Woojin gasped loudly as what was in front of him. And maybe it couldn’t be the best choice Wonwoo made as his whole body was facing to the door. His hand arched in an awkward manner as he pushed his fingers inside him, moving them as he could to reach his prostate. The sound barely distracted Wonwoo as he just hit that spot that made him see stars and he let a heavy moan to fill the room

A shutter.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Woojin breathed still a little shocked. His phone on hand and Wonwoo shrieked and when he tried to take his fingers out, they brushed against his prostate and he just moaned. Took his free hand to cover his mouth and he could hear to his side Mingyu moaning his name. The position was uncomfortable and awkward as his younger and innocent brother could see almost every private part of him, ignoring the fact that his fingers were still attached to his body as he felt awkward to remove them and possibly moan again yet he did removed them, letting another moan float on the room, he whimpered a little afterwards. Wonwoo could still hear Mingyu panting and his own hard member ached but he could do nothing. He took whatever he had on hand to cover himself, feeling his body numb for the position he had been in.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu moaned once again and Wonwoo startled at the familiar sound --Mingyu was almost cuming.

“Is that,” his brother breathed and Wonwoo reached his phone and hung the call, “Mingyu?” he finished.

“What?” Wonwoo breathed. “Of course not,” he finished and even in this situation his member ached and every movement he did made his member brush against his skin and every brush was pleasurable.

Woojin smiled.

“Did you knew my phone has a decent resolution on the photos?” he said.

“Oh my god, gimme that,” Wonwoo rushed to his brother but he didn’t moved too much as his bottom half was bare.

“It was him?” Woojin asked once again.

“Yes,” Wonwoo said, his cheeks burning.

“Oh well, enjoy yourself.”

“Aren’t you gonna say something else?” Wonwoo asked, “Isn’t this surprising?”

“Well, Mingyu was pretty much gay for you but,” Woojin stopped and looked at his brother and smirk appeared on his lips, “I didn’t know how gay you were for him. It is a little surprising.”

“Can you just delete the photo?” Wonwoo said like a plead.

“No, I might have a use for you in exchange of it,” Woojin said and turned around to leave the room, closing the door behind him but it didn’t passed a second and the door was open again. “Next time be sure to lock the door, some people might think you were masturbating the ‘regular’ way,” he finished and closed the door, Wonwoo was about to throw something to him but he was right. In the most awkward situations, Wonwoo had forgotten to lock the door.

Wonwoo groaned. He felt heat on his cheeks and mostly all of the blood on his member was now on his face, still his body ached to finish it but he couldn’t find himself to do it. He took some clothing and went to the bath. Cold water would do the charm for now. He actually missed Mingyu and his touch, and his voice. Wonwoo end up finishing his job on the bathtub breathing softly against the white porcelain. Coming back to his phone and 20 missed calls from Mingyu and he didn’t know how to tell him what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know is short but don't worry, you'll have more of it and better, way better or at least hope so. I really hope you can like this and give lots of love to this verse because it'll be good and funny because those situations are priceless as I have commented them with my friend because this, wouldn't exist if it wasn't for her that came up with the situation and I am the one who writes about it, well both of us and we laugh and the things turn into a fic.... how? we don't know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Bye. See you soon.


End file.
